Dan
"Promise you'll never shoot me, Rebecca...." Appearance Dan was a bright crimson red hot dog with honey-toned buns and the smile of a winner. He had blue eyes and a small dribble of a questionable mustard-like substance near his crotch region, like other hot dogs. Dan had no hair, although in 1978, he had an afro. He was also rarely seen without his trusty cowboy hat! Biography Dan was a good-natured, but slightly naive, hot dog. He would do anything for his family, but is a hot dog of few words. Early Life At some point prior to his marriage (1985) to Rebecca his parents were eaten and presumably killed on the 4th of July. When Dan turned eight, he, like all other hot dogs, was told the Hot Dog Prophecy, telling the story of the hot dog who would partake in and survive a crab joust, and later be "tossed into the fiery pit of a Hawaiian volcano", to which their soul would be forged into the G.U.P. (Gauntlet of Ultimate Power). However, he was not aware the Prophecy applied to him. Much else of his childhood is unknown. Young Adulthood Dan met Rebecca at Studio 54 in 1978. Their eyes met across the dance floor, and it was love at first sight. They introduced themselves, and proceeded to confess their love for each other and bond while covering themselves in mustard. They were later married by the Sausage Priest in 1985. Adulthood In Dan's first appearance, he was depicted as a skateboarder. Later, he was driving in a car with Pam, unaware that she was not Rebecca, his wife. After crashing the car (due to Dan's poor driving), the car exploded and caught on fire, igniting Dan along with it. While on fire, he was shot in the head by Pam, but miraculously survived. After recovering, he used a seagull as transportation to pursue Rebecca, who was unaware that Dan was still alive and was sailing in a pickle boat. Pam was later revealed to have been following them. When Rebecca settled down on an island, Dan used an air assault parachute to drop down next to her. After confronting her, he learned that Rebecca had given birth to a son, Baby Brandon. When he'd asked why Rebecca had shot him and left him for dead, Pam stepped out of the shadows and admitted to the deed, although lying and saying it was out of jealousy of Rebecca and love for Dan that drove her to do it. Dan was shocked to hear that Pam was Rebecca's evil twin sister, and even more so to see that she was atop a crab (Gina). When challenged to a crab joust by Pam, Dan accepted. Before Dan and Pam could duel, Future Brandon intervened by using time travel and witches' magic to stop the two. Once Future Brandon had stopped the duel by lifting the hypnotic spell on Murry and Gina, Dan stepped forward, telling Pam that "her witch magic is no good here, thanks toㅡwhoever this other hot dog is". Upon learning that Future Brandon was his son from the future, he was admittedly awestruck and thanked him. However, he was worried that Future Brandon would have to go back to the future, on account of having two Brandons in the present would break apart the universe. He and Rebecca later agreed that their current son, Baby Brandon, could be eaten by Future Brandon in order for Future Brandon to stay with them. Later, Dan traveled with Gene, Rebecca, Future Brandon, Steven Rootbeer, and Melba Dill on Conductor Craig's train to Gene's sister, Gebra's, wedding. He first asked about Gene's band, Sweet Gene and the Risky Fixin's, and later waited for Gene to collect Steven Rootbeer and Melba Dill to get on the train. They played a game, Fun Facts About Gene, and most notably learned that Rebecca had dreamed of Gene every night of her life, even before she knew him. This caused Dan to be "suddenly afraid his wife will leave him for https://hotdaga.wikia.com/wiki/Gene Gene", but added that even if that did occur, "[Gene’s] a nice guy so would be okay". At the wedding, Rebecca, Dan, and Future Brandon introduced themselves to the other guests. However, the wedding was interrupted by Pam and Baby Brandon (possessing the Raccoon), who revealed that most of the Wedding Guests were her own witch holograms, and that in fact the entire venue was a hologram, and that they were standing on a rickety bridge above a volcano. However, Maizey, interrupting Pam's speech, convinced the Sausage Priest to marry her and Gebra, even though they were both aware they were holograms. Maizey also got the Risky Fixin's to play a song, "Relish Life". Dan was later killed by Baby Brandon when he launched all of the Wedding Guests into the lava. Only Maizey, Gene, and Mike Soup survived. Dan's death completed the Hot Dog Prophecy and his soul was assumed to be forged into the Gauntlet of Ultimate Power, or, G.U.P. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters